Noble Jack
by SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha
Summary: Prince Jokul Frosti goes to Queen Elsa's coronation and sees what happens. He knows that Elsa is afraid and that he can help her, but only if she lets him. Together, with Prince Jokul's sister and friends, they might be able to overcome the dangers they will face, as Elsa learns to control her icy powers.
1. Going to the Coronation

When the Kingdom of Arctic, which was not located Arctic, was invited to the to-be Queen Elsa's coronation they were surprised. It had been a long time since they had heard from the Kingdom of Arendelle. Unfortunately King Shuang was far too busy to attend the coronation, so he sent his fairly cold-hearted son, Jokul, to go to the coronation. King Shuang hoped that his son, Prince Jokul, would get along with the to-be Queen Elsa. He knew why his son was so cold, he had been blessed by the ice at birth and had grown up accordingly. He was also aware how much Jokul enjoyed playing with his younger, by two years, sister Aiko. He and his wife had always enjoyed exotic names.

Prince Jokul scowled at the messenger from his father, he had just been told that his father was forcing him to go to Arendelle's coronation. In return he gave the messenger completely frozen hair and the messenger was forced to deal with it. Everyone in the Kingdom of Arctic was more than well-aware of Prince Jokul's temper. More than once had he frozen the entire kingdom. Jokul heard enough of formal functions. He called for his mini yacht to be prepared. He was rather lucky to be the one in his family to have inherited the powers. Understand that in the Frosti family everyone was completely immune to the cold. They just wore the pelts of animals to warn others they were strong hunters.

Jokul shrugged on his dark blue sleeveless cape, putting up the white-furred hood. Underneath he wore solid dark blue pants, a white button-up, with a dark blue longsleeve with snowflake patterns on it. He completed the look with two objects. A staff that curved into an 'U' at the end where a blue globe hung and his dark golden crown decorated with sapphires.

He stormed over to his yacht. Before boarding he whistled and a white falcon landed on his head. Jokul scowled, "Watch the crown and hair will you?!" His brusque look softened, "Hey, tell Father I'm going to the Queen Elsa's coronation and my sister I'll have a safe trip." The falcon screeched at him and Jokul's smile slipped off his face, "Hey! I told you to watch the hair! And you're right." Jokul ran his hand through his snow white hair. He then materialized a thick sheet of ice in front of him, as well as an ice quill. He quickly wrote on the slate of ice before giving it to the falcon, "There you go Ie. Be a good girl and deliver it to Father." Ie took off with the slate of ice clutched in its talons.

Prince Jokul boarded the yacht, which was a beautiful midnight blue with a pure white sail. He shouted, "Get moving crew! We have a good three day journey in front of us and a long week stay at Arendelle! Wind, get the sail moving!" Did I mention Prince Jokul also had power over the wind? I guess not.

The crew scrambled to obey the Prince's orders. So the yacht sailed towards Arendelle. For three days Prince Jokul stood at the helm of the ship, face in the wind, eyes set in grim determination. His father had sent him to Queen Elsa's coronation on purpose, otherwise he would have sent Aiko, Jokul's sister. For this reason Prince Jokul prepared for anything that might come to be. Except, of course what would actually happen.

It was two and three quarters days after when Prince Jokul first spotted the fjord. He yelled, "Men on your feet! Arendelle is but a few hours away!" His shout woke up the crew from where they had been dozing. Most would find his shouting at them cruel but they were not only used to it, but it was their job to be at the beck and call of their prince.

AN: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, any of the settings, or characters, but I DO own Princess Aiko and King Shuang.


	2. Frozen Coronation

They quickly arrived at Arendelle and settled down. Prince Jokul was of course wary. He was in the middle of the crowd when Queen Elsa was sworn in. He saw her nervousness and above all the ice that started to cover the ball and scepter. He immediately became suspicious. No one in the Arendelle community had powers for centuries! It was odd.

Prince Jokul overheard later Princess Anna and Prince Hans plans for marriage. He was unsurprised, royals often found their others and grand parties, such as Queen Elsa's coronation. Prince Jokul was in the middle of the crowd when Queen Elsa denied her sister's desire for a wedding with Hans. This surprised Prince Jokul for it would make great connections between Arendelle and the Southern Isles. He was then witness to Queen Elsa's outward wall spike of ice and freezing of the fountain as he followed her. He snorted in contempt when she froze the fjord, clearly she had no control. He calmly walked back to the ballroom and gazed upon the crowd. He had grabbed Anna by the arm before she could follow her sister. He looked into her fearful light blue eyes seriously, "Give me control of the kingdom and I will go after your sister. There is no reason for you to risk yourself." Princess Anna insisted,

"I must go after her and fix this! I'm the one who caused it!" Prince Jokul scoffed noticing the glove in Princess Anna's hand,

"Don't be foolish. I'll show you why." He then slammed his staff in front of the spike wall of ice Queen Elsa created out of fear. It dissipated into nothingness. Princess Anna's eyes grew wide as she breathed out,

"Wow… So you have ice powers too." Prince Jokul spoke to her brusquely,

"I am also immune to the cold and can fly. Obviously I am better suited to chase after Queen Elsa than you." Princess Anna curtseyed,

"Of course. I'll leave it to you then, Prince Jokul." Before she left Prince Jokul grabbed her arm again and looked at her it hard eyes, "Don't even think about going after us. Your sister is in a dangerous place and I won't have you hurt. Understand Princess Anna?" Princess Anna nodded furiously as Prince Jokul released her arm. He strode out of the ballroom and into the town center. He saw scared townspeople and a couple inches of snow already. He announced loudly and calmly, "People of Arendelle, I am Prince Jokul Frosti of the Arctic Norse Kingdom. Arendelle and we used to be close centuries ago. Please don't worry about the cold." He slammed his staff on the ground and the fountain unfroze and the clouds cleared around the town. "As you can see this may take awhile to fix. In the meanwhile, please stay indoors and keep a fire going. I will fix this and find Queen Elsa." Before the Duke of Weaseltown could speak Prince Jokul fixed him with an icy glare, "As for the royal visitors, please stay inside the castle. Princess Anna will take good care of you, I promise." With that Prince Jokul walked powerfully over the fjord and slammed his staff onto the frozen ice. It only gave a little and he muttered, "I see. Her magic is resistant to other magic. No matter." He repeated the action several times and each time part of the fjord melted and more clouds cleared. He was out there for about four hours before he finished. Prince Jokul took out a white handkerchief and wiped his face with it. He muttered, looking at his snowflake pocket watch, "That took way too long. It should have taken thirty minutes too. Instead it took eighteen times longer." Prince Jokul then proceeded to call out, "Wind, take me to the Queen!" He then rose up majestically into the air.

AN: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, any of the settings, or characters, but I DO own Princess Aiko and King Shuang.


	3. Jokul Finds Elsa

Prince Jokul rode the wind for about two hours before it deposited him in front of a beautiful castle. He carefully opened the door, only to see more stunning architecture. He stared at his hands and murmured, "I wonder…" He held his hands in front of him and blew on them gently and slowly a woman formed. He chuckled, "I really ought to get more creative with my creations." With a simple wave of his arm, the statue dissolved. He looked around before spotting Queen Elsa staring at him. She was standing at the top of the first staircase. Clearly she had just seen what he had done. Prince Jokul bowed,

"Your Majesty." He stood up as he introduced himself, "I am Prince Jokul Frosti of the Arctic Norse Kingdom." He looked around, "You are obviously talented with your powers… Even if it appears you cannot control them entirely." Queen Elsa's face contorted, before settling down again,

"Please leave. I don't want to hurt you." Prince Jokul's eyes hardened,

"Queen Elsa. You cannot leave your Kingdom in the hands of your sister surely? Even less so of Hans of the Southern Isles." Queen Elsa retorted,

"It isn't safe for me or others to go back either." Prince Jokul sighed, slipped his crown off, before running his hand through his hair.

"Queen Elsa, please humor me. If it not for me, your Kingdom would be in eternal winter. You need training, which is something I can provide for you. However, I refuse to train you here in isolation. You need to show your citizens you are not a threat or danger to them." Queen Elsa glared at him,

"But I am! I'm a danger to everyone around me!" Then she paused, noting what he said. "Wait what?! I almost put Arendelle into a permanent winter?!" Prince Jokul nodded,

"You heard me correctly, Queen Elsa. I, however, managed to reverse it...for the most part. I would not doubt if it returned to its previous state within a couple of days though. Your magic is quite powerful." He looked annoyed, "And it took me four hours to undo the damage you did in a couple of minutes! You could have undone it in even less time!" Queen Elsa looked at him warily,

"You're certain I can't harm you with my powers?" Prince Jokul rolled his eyes, as he slipped his crown back on, and spread his arms wide out,

"Just try to take a shot and let's see what will happen." Queen Elsa looked at him cautiously before shooting ice out of her hands, striking Prince Jokul in the center of his chest. Prince Jokul didn't feel a thing as his skin froze over and Queen Elsa was ready to run, but then she witnessed the ice slowly creeping away from him. Then, her ice disappeared leaving Prince Jokul untouched. She breathed out almost silently,

"So you were telling the truth…" Prince Jokul sighed,

"Of course I was your Highness. There was no reason for me to lie. We were both blessed by the ice when we were born. For what reason you were I wouldn't know." His face took on a thoughtful look,

"Maybe my sister would know…. She's always been into the legends." Queen Elsa looked confused,

"What are you talking about, Prince Jokul?" Prince Jokul did not answer her, rather he walked up to her, and took her hand before leading her down the stair.

"Let us discuss this in your actual castle. I will need access to your library. I am certain there will be something there." He paused at the doorway of the castle, "Please, wait a moment, your Highness. I need to send a message. You might want to cover your ears." Queen Elsa was quick to do so, wary of what he was about to do. Then he whistled, loud and sharp and a white falcon swooped down to perch on his shoulder. For the first time, Queen Elsa saw Prince Jokul smile as he petted the bird. Then he formed an ice sheet in front of him, afterwards he materialized an ice quil, where he scribbled on the ice sheet. The sound didn't grate on Queen Elsa's ears surprisingly. Once he was done, the quill evaporated, and Prince Jokul rolled the ice sheet to Queen Elsa's surprise, before handing it to the bird. "Ie, deliver this to my sister please." The falcon squawked before taking off.

Prince Jokul offered his arm to Queen Elsa, which she took somewhat eagerly. His cool touch grounded her to an extent. He then warned her, "Hold tight, my Queen." As he spun around, so they were facing each other, and he was holding her, arms wrapped around her waist. Suddenly they were in the air. "Wind, be a dear and make the journey soft, easy, but fast. We do not wish to jar our passenger." The wind whistled, and then the two were basically flying. Elsa whispered to him,

"I didn't know you could control the wind." The wind buffeted her for a moment as Prince Jokul corrected her,

"I do not control Wind. Rather we are friends and work together. Wind does not like people trying to control it. It is because I make more requests than demands that the wind complies with me."

"Can I work with the wind?" Prince Jokul answered her negatively,

"I believe not, your Highness. If so, you could travel on your own, without me having to hold you." Queen Elsa accepted this easily, before wrapping her other arm around his neck and holding tightly. Before she knew it, they had landed in the castle courtyard. Prince Jokul let go of her, and Queen Elsa did in return, albeit somewhat reluctantly. While she did like him, he did comfort her to some extent. Prince Jokul turned to address the crowd,

"I have returned with Queen Elsa and the crisis has, for the time being, been averted. I am sorry to say the festivities of the coronation must be delayed. Her Majesty has some issues that must be addressed and dealt with before the Kingdom of Arendelle may celebrate. Whatever happens, I assure you, you need not worry while I am here." Duke of Weselton shouted,

"And how do we know we can trust you?! Who are you anyways?!" Prince Jokul answered calmly,

"You know you can trust me because I have not only returned the Queen to Arendelle, but also because I have similar abilities." Prince Jokul proved this by creating a single snowflake before making it dissipate. "You have also inquired towards my identity. So thus, I humbly present myself as Prince Jokul Frosti of the Arctic Norse Kingdom." He eyed the crowd before adding, "I ask you do not disturb the Queen nor I until we have completed our business. In the meantime, please direct your inquiries to Princess Anna of Arendelle and…" He paused for a moment before continuing, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He then took the Queen's arm and gently led her inside. He also gestured for Princess Anna and Prince Hans to join them.

He guided Queen Elsa back to her room, promising that he would return in a few minutes, before going back out to talk to Princess Anna and Prince Hans. He addressed them coolly,

"You will be running the Kingdom until Queen Elsa is ready. I do not want any disruptions. No causing chaos, no parties, no festivals. Your job is to maintain the peace and calm to this shock to the community." He then turned to Hans, "And, no, trying to take over the Kingdom. You have quite a reputation Prince Hans. I do not want you to try anything." He then turned to Princess Anna, "You will need to confirm and decide on trading with what various countries nearby that have visited for this purpose. When you come upon the Kingdom of Corona representatives, please send them to me. Also, should my sister, Princess Aiko, come you are to let her into the castle immediately and direct her to me." He looked at the two, waiting for their consent, which after a couple of minutes to ascertain he was done, the both of them nodded. Prince Jokul smiled coldly,

"I am glad to hear of that." With that he left the room. Prince Hans and Princess Anna looked at each other before heading back out to address the people.

AN: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, any of the settings, or characters, but I DO own Princess Aiko and King Shuang.


	4. Rally of Enemies

Some other royals were anxiously awaiting the return of Princess Anna and Prince Hans. Some in particular were Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona, Prince Aster of the Eastern Isles, King Kozmotis of the Northern Isles, and Prince Shenir of the Western Isles. Three of the four used to be quite close to Arendelle, and the final one wanted nothing more than to take Arendelle for its own.

They were quickly appeased as Princess Anna and Prince Hans stepped back outside. Princess Anna spoke first, "Queen Elsa has decided that while she is being taught by Prince Jokul Frosti of the Arctic Norse Kingdom, I and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles shall rule the kingdom of Arendelle. Do not fear, you are not in danger from Queen Elsa. Prince Jokul Frosti has taken her away to train and mentor her." Here Hans interjected,

"We will meet with Arendelle's trading partners and work out a new agreement." Princess Anna gestured to the doors of the castle,

"Officials and representatives of various nations, please come in and make yourselves comfortable. I will get someone to show you your rooms." With that Anna slipped through the doors and rang the bell to summon the remaining servants that were in the castle. Once they all arrived she informed them, "Please show our guests to their rooms. Then allow them to convene in the meeting room." The servants rushed to follow her orders, it had been a long time since they had needed to do anything but clean.

Soon enough, all of the various representatives and royals were seated in the meeting room, with Anna at the very back, where Elsa would eventually sit with her council. Anna fidgeted and Hans squeezed her hands, as he was sitting right next to her. Anna then announced,

"Let the meeting begin. So uh...who wants to speak first?" Here a couple of the snootier officials rolled their eyes, as it was obvious Princess Anna had no idea how proper etiquette worked in the royal meetings. Here the Duke of Weselton interjected,

"Weselton would like to adjust our treaty. We will increase the amount we trade in return for a vow of safety." Anna scribbled down his request,

"Next please?" Prince Eugene spoke up,

"If I may, the Kingdom of Corona would like to increased contact with the Kingdom of Arendelle." Princess Anna's head snapped up,

"Oh, yes! Prince Jokul Frosti of the Arctic Norse Kingdom would like to meet you at your earliest convenience." Prince Eugene almost toppled out of his chair,

"Seriously?" Princess Rapunzel hit him upside his head,

"Eugene! Watch your language!" Almost everyone in the room looked uncomfortable, but Anna merely looked lost. Then suddenly the door slammed opened, and there stood Prince Jokul Frosti.

"Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel of the Kingdom of Corona, please come with me." He immediately turned around and near swept out of the room. Here Prince Aster and Prince Shenir jumped out of their seats, but only Prince Aster spoke, doing a quick and deep bow,

"My Lord, Prince Jokul Frosti of the Arctic Norse Kingdom, I ask you to allow Prince Shenir of the Western Isles and I to accompany you." Once Aster spoke, Prince Jokul whipped back around, his eyes hard,

"Prince Aster of the Eastern Isles correct?" Prince Aster nodded and Prince Jokul looked thoughtful before finally answering, "I suppose you could accompany Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel of the Kingdom of Corona, as I do have rather important matters to speak with the four of you. I was unaware you were here as well, to be completely honest." Then Prince Jokul promptly swept out of the room, with Princess Rapunzel, Prince Aster, and Prince Shenir following him at his heels. Prince Eugene was still shocked, so he got behind, but he quickly ran after them. King Kozmotis looked around the room before grinning darkly,

"So, if I may speak Princess Anna?" Princess Anna bobbed her head,

"Yes, you may...Lord… Uh, what's your name?"

"My name is King Kozmotis of the Northern Isles." He then turned to the rest of the room, "We have all witnessed Queen Elsa's power and many of us feel threatened." He raked his gaze across the room, "While we have existed peacefully with Arendelle for many years, do you not believe we ought to take care of this threat before it becomes impossible to manage? We have all known the power that the Arctic Norse Kingdom holds, imagine that power combined with Arendelle's new power. We should take care of this threat before it gets any worse...before she gains complete control of her powers. Remember what she did when she was out of control? She froze the entirety of Arendelle, with control imagine how much worse she could do." The officials looked at each other and nodded. One spoke,

"You are right Lord Kozmotis. We need to take her out before she can become any more of a danger." One inquired,

"Should we take out Prince Jokul as well? He as similar powers." Here Kozmotis smoothly interjected,

"I do not believe that would be wise with Prince Jokul's allies." Princess Anna protested,

"Queen Elsa isn't dangerous! She would never intentionally hurt anybody!" King Kozmotis ignored her protests as he fielded another question,

"What allies?"

"Prince Shenir of the Western Isles, Prince Aster of the Eastern Isles, now Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and King North of the Winter Palace. It would be a very foolhardy idea to attempt to attack him when his allies would surely retaliate and needless to say, he actually has control of his powers, so without a doubt an attack against him would not go well." Before Anna could burst out, Prince Hans laid his hand on her arm,

"Calm Princess Anna. We must warn Queen Elsa and Prince Jokul before we try to do damage control."

AN: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, any of the settings, or characters, but I DO own Princess Aiko and King Shuang.


	5. Behind the Scenes

In all honesty, Hans had no intentions on alerting Prince Jokul or Queen Elsa. He had much better plans for Arendelle, so as Anna set off to find and warn her sister, Hans sought out King Kozmotis, Lord of the Northern Isles. He found King Kozmotis in one of the many studies, casually reading a book behind the desk. His feet were propped on top of the desk, but once Hans entered, he dropped his feet and his book. He smiled,

"Well, hello Hans. How do you do on this fine day?" Hans was not fooled by King Kozmotis friendly demeanor,

"I want to rule Arendelle." Here Kozmotis cooed mockingly,

"And so you do… Unfortunately for you boy, I plan on making Arendelle and its Queen mine." Hans' eyes danced with fire and cunning,

"Ah, but isn't Prince Jokul Frosti in your way?" King Kozmotis laughed,

"He won't matter if he's in a jail cell!" Hans smirked,

"But didn't you yourself discourage the attacking of the Prince? How could you hope to contain him in a mere jail cell?" King Kozmotis rubbed his chin before replying mockingly,

"I didn't think of that. Thank you for letting me know there was a flaw in my plan." Then Kozmotis gave a harsh laugh, "You honestly think I didn't know that?! Surely you've heard of the fierce battles and wars I've had against the other two Isles, Arctic Norse Kingdom, and the Winter Palace! I'm not a fool, little prince, and you can't beat me." Hans laughing coldly,

"And here I hoped to mark a deal with you. I guess there's no chance of that happening. And we will see, my lord, we will see who comes out on top."

AN: well I can bet we all saw that coming. Hans really is rotten to the core. Anyways, let's move on. And this-I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, any of the settings, or characters, but I DO own Princess Aiko and King Shuang.


	6. Jokul's Plans

Now Hans was certain he could win this little game of his. While King Kozmotis sowed fear in the various visiting royals, he would win Anna's heart and convince her to convince her sister to give up the throne...to him. Afterwards he might do away with her, particularly if she became too suspicious. However, he sincerely doubted she would become a problem. She was entirely too naive. Ultimately she would make a perfect trophy wife for him. Hopefully Anna would be able to convince both her sister and that foolish Prince to leave Arendelle.

Hans walked off, mostly to explore what would become his castle. He was completely unaware of the small ice bird in the rafters, watching him carefully. Hans continued his casual walk, not actually seeking out Anna, who had run off to find the queen. Hans did not care because above all else he would become king of Arendelle, no matter who tried to stop him. He grinned, King Kozmotis had no idea what he was getting into. Even though Hans was the thirteenth son of the King of the Southern Isles and had been ignored for most of his life by his brothers, did not mean he was any less smart or clever than his brothers. In fact, Hans liked to think he was actually smarter and more cunning than his brothers. He did not rush into things like his brothers, rather he took his time and planned out his moves carefully.

What he, once again, was unaware of was how Prince Jokul worked. Even though he appeared brash and maybe even hasty, Jokul had always been careful. He had to be, for otherwise his powers may rage out of control. He was always hyper-aware of his surroundings, energy, and emotions. He couldn't afford to be anything else. So while Hans strolled around the castle, Prince Jokul was training and talking to the four royals that had requested to see him. Despite everything, Jokul was running out of patience. Her parents had filled their daughter with so much fear...and it had only grown over the years. He grimaced, it would take forever to remove or at least lessen her fear to the extent she could control it properly. He was simultaneously holding a conversation with Prince Aster, Prince Shenir and Princess Rapunzel while preventing Elsa from flat out freezing the room solid.

"Since I'm going to be training Elsa, I need you four to be my eyes and ears within the castle. A major thing I need you to do for me is get me a list of all the royals and officials that are attending and staying at Arendelle for Elsa's completed coronation. My sister, Aiko, will be arriving shortly, within a few days I'd say. She can help with damage control, she has always been more charismatic than me. Prince Aster, did you bring your messenger falcon, Isis? I'd like you to send word to your father regarding the dire situation Arendelle is in, same goes for you Prince Shenir." Prince Eugene inquired curiously,

"And why are you not requesting that Rapunzel and I do the same?" Prince Jokul's answer was precise,

"Corona is an artistic city, not a militaristic one by any means. What we need right now is an army, in case things go south. I doubt they will while I'm here, but you can never be too cautious. I will need Corona's artistic and widespread contacts soon anyways. I will need to alert as many kingdoms as possible about what is happening so panic does not occur." Elsa gritted her teeth,

"I'm dangerous! I can't be around people!" Prince Jokul hit her over the head with his staff,

"Stop being afraid of your powers and you'll gain that much more control. Powers react to emotions, if you are afraid your powers will lash out in an attempt to protect you...from a threat that doesn't exist." Elsa frowned,

"So my powers react out of instinct?" Prince Jokul nodded,

"Yes. They are a part of you and work with your self-preservation instincts. The more you fear, the more they lash out. Otherwise they remain primarily dormant unless you choose to call upon them." Prince Shenir signed,

"What can I help you with outside of my Kingdom?" Prince Jokul replied with a sigh,

"Honestly? I'd like you to keep an eye on the royals visiting. Since Elsa revealed her powers in such a distinct manner, I'm wary of their reactions." He turned to Aster,

"I need a list of all the visitors. That way I know who I am dealing with." Aster nodded,

"Understood. I'll get on that right away." Shenir signed,

"I'll get going as well."

AN: Shenir is mute. That's why he signs. If it isn't clear Aster is the easter bunny from ROTG in human form, and Shenir is the Sandman (Sandy). And Kozmotis is Pitch Black. All the other characters ought to be recognizable. I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, any of the settings, or characters, but I DO own Princess Aiko and King Shuang.


	7. Lost Temper and Arguing

Once the two Princes left, Prince Jokul scowled at Elsa. "This isn't that difficult! I don't know why you're having such problems with your powers! They are a part of you, controlling them should come almost naturally to you! Why do you fear your powers so much?! Surely you've used them before without this ridiculous fear of yours!" Just then Anna burst into the room,

"Prince Jokul! I was looking for you! Lord Kozmotis is turning all of the officials against you and my sister!" Prince Jokul facepalmed and groaned,

"I hope Princess Aiko gets here soon. I'm not cut out for all this political bullshit." Anna looked confused, but Prince Jokul didn't even stop there, "Listen Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, I'm gonna head out for a bit. You two...four can talk or whatever. Your highness, whatever you do, I forbid you to put your gloves on. They aren't useful unless you're handling a predatory bird, or even birds in general." With that he near stormed out of the room, frost trailing after him. Eugene frowned,

"Think we should go after him?" Rapunzel shook her head,

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Prince Aster came back into the room frowning,

"Did one of you piss off Prince Jokul? He came out of the room looking quite furious." Anna shrugged looking slightly fearful,

"I don't know. I came in and told him about the situation with Lord Kozmotis, he groaned, and then announced he was heading out." Elsa muttered,

"He also forbade me to wear my gloves." Prince Aster scratched behind his ear before sitting down, with a bit of a sorrowful look on his face.

"I think there are somethings you should know about Prince Jokul. First of all, he hates being called by anything but his title. Second of all, he had a bit of a rough childhood. He, too, was blessed by ice at birth. While he didn't exactly have problems controlling them, he did have a temper problem, hell he still does. From what I've heard, and what he's told me himself, he's frozen the kingdom over more than once." Prince Aster looked away for a moment before lowering his voice,

"I know neither of you have seen Prince Jokul's sister or any of his family, but they were all originally brunette. King Shuang's hair is silvery white with age and his sister Princess Aiko's hair is a pretty oaken color. The reason Prince Jokul's hair is white, is because at a young age he saved his sister from drowning in an ice-cold pond. He was naturally immune to the cold, but the water drained away the color of his hair. He was only about ten years old, Princess Aiko being eight. He is more than aware of the destruction and danger his powers hold, his father taught him that at a young age, but his father also taught him what fear did." He returned his voice to normal, "Prince Jokul does not know how to teach others. He is frustrated because he does not know how to help you." Prince Aster closed his eyes, "Prince Jokul is always trying to help others and as long as it isn't teaching, he is always successful." He opened his eyes, "If I'm to be honest, Prince Jokul has always been a bit distant with everyone he knows, the only exception being his sister." He looked directly at Elsa, "He too, fears hurting those he cares for." His gaze hardened, "However, he has never let that fear stop him from having fun with his sister." Elsa whispered,

"But I nearly killed Anna." Prince Eugene spoke up,

"But you didn't." Princess Rapunzel nodded fiercely,

"It's true. The circumstances were horrible, but you two are still sisters." Anna wondered quietly,

"Almost killed me?" Elsa turned away as she explained,

"Once you knew about my powers. You would beg and beg to build a snowman with me and for me to use my powers. One day, you were jumping too fast, and I simply couldn't keep up. As you were falling, I shot some ice towards you, hoping to cushion your fall or give you another pillar to land on. My aim was off and instead it hit your head. You were almost frozen, but luckily Father knew what to do. He found a book with a map to the trolls' home. The oldest, Grand Pappie, managed to heal you. He removed your memories of me using my magic, but kept the 'fun' as he called it." She stroked Anna's strand of white hair, "That's why you have this. Afterwards our parents locked up the castle to protect everyone from me. Grand Pappie had shown us a vision, how my powers were beautiful, but how fear would also destroy me. Father tried so hard to teach me how to control my powers, but I was terrified I would hurt him. Slowly, I began to turn away from you, scared that I would hurt you again if I got too close." Elsa stared at her hands, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them show." Suddenly the door banged open and everyone jumped. Prince Jokul stood in the doorway, his face hard,

"What foolishness. Your father only encouraged you to fear your powers. No wonder you never learned to control them." He shook his head, "And to think, once upon a time our kingdoms were one and shared powers." Everyone in the room stared at the Prince in shock, none of them had ever heard him sound so cold and callous. Then a girl in an ice blue lacy dress skipped into the room and smacked Prince Jokul over the head,

"Now brother, that is hardly any way to teach the Queen on how to control her powers." Prince Jokul's eyes hardened into ice shards,

"Lord Kozmotis of the Northern Isles is going to take over Arendelle." The girl rolled her eyes,

"Don't be a fool brother. As long as you are here King Kozmotis couldn't take Arendelle if he tried!" Prince Jokul's lips lifted up into a snarl before he stormed out of the room. The girl curtseyed to Elsa, "Your Majesty. I apologize for my brother's rudeness." Elsa frowned,

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The girl straightened up with a pretty smile,

"I am Princess Aiko Frosti of the Arctic Norse Kingdom, younger sister to Jokul Frosti. My brother has requested I come and help with damage control along with teaching you." Prince Aster smiled,

"You're here earlier than expected." Princess Aiko tucked some hair behind her ear,

"It took me a single day to get here, and I'll admit it was a faster voyage than normal. I expect that the Wind helped us out." Princess Rapunzel recognized that something important was about to happen and dragged her husband out of the room.

 **AN: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, any of the settings, or characters, but I DO own Princess Aiko and King Shuang.**


	8. History Lessons and Lectures

Princess Aiko launched into a series of questions,

"How long have you had your powers? At what age did you begin losing control of them? Were you ever put into a life threatening situation and been unable to use your powers? -" Prince Aster clapped a hand on top of Princess Aiko's mouth,

"Slow down Sheilah. Let her answer some questions before you continue." Princess Aiko nodded in consent and looked expectantly at Queen Elsa as Prince Aster took his hand off her mouth. He glanced around before telling them, "Ah've got duties to fill, I'll return in a couple a hours." Neither woman paid him any mind. Thinking hard Queen Elsa replied,

"I've had them since birth. I started losing control of them after I accidentally hurt Anna at age 5. And I have never been put into a life threatening situation where my powers refused to work." Princess Aiko nodded, and then sat in a nearby chair. She took Elsa's hands into her and looked her in the eyes,

"Let me tell you a story. Once, Arendelle was ruled by a queen. Her name has been lost to the centuries, but we in the Arctic Norse call her Hela. Hela had ice powers, she could create magnificent creations out of ice, simply by imagining it. Everyone is Arendelle adored her powers. They brought beauty and joy to the kingdom. The Arctic Norse Kingdom had always been ruled by kings, and so when Hela was coronated as Queen of Arendelle, King Loki fell in love with her. He, too, had wintery powers, but he was friends with the wind as well. The wind carried him, he a faithful passenger. The two desired to get married and become one, but they both had kingdoms to run, so thus it was an impossibility. Both were only children. So they agreed to have many, many children. Many of the males stayed in the Arctic Norse Kingdom, while the majority of females went back to Arendelle. Together, they had as many as twenty children, each carrying the recessive gene for ice powers. Over time, the lines of heritage became thinner and thinner, particularly in Arendelle. Once, each generation had at least 5 blessed with powers in each kingdom, and inevitably one would fall for the other and move to the others kingdom. Eventually, the lines became so thin, Arendelle lost its heritage, while the Arctic Norse only had one child with powers per generation. After Arendelle's lines became so polluted, they lost contact with the Arctic Norse kingdom. They no longer had anything in common." Elsa stared at the ground,

"Are you saying that Prince Jokul and I are destined to get married?" Princess Aiko laughed softly,

"Of course not! I am merely explaining the history behind your powers and where they come from. Many find it easier to control their powers once they know their origin." Elsa stared at the ceiling,

"Prince Jokul, what is he like when he isn't frustrated?" Princess Aiko smiled as she explained,

"Often times he's rather good natured. He enjoys snowball fights and playing chase." She frowned, "However he doesn't care much for politics." Princess Aiko shook her head before continuing, "He, like you, was born with his powers. Father taught him how to use them appropriately, and gave him a similar warning to what you were given. If I recall correctly, Father told Jokul, 'Should your emotions get out of control, your powers will react accordingly. Should you fear, they will lash out in protection. Should you rage, they will lash out in anger and harm those around you. You must retain control at all times, otherwise your powers have the ability to rage out of control.' Due to that, Jokul is often distant and cold to others, as well as extremely formal. It prevents them from crossing him. In fact," Princess Aiko giggled, "Oftentimes he looks quite angry, but he's just being casual!" Elsa blinked turning towards Aiko,

"So Jokul has the same fear as I do? How does he have control then?" Princess Aiko looked away murmuring,

"He doesn't focus on his fears. He, instead, chooses to focus on learning how to manage the Arctic Norse Kingdom after Father passes. Father is getting in on his years, and it won't be long until Jokul is coronated as King." Elsa queried,

"How did Prince Jokul react to his hair turning white?" Princess Aiko giggled, eyes lighting up with mirth,

"Once he woke up, he demanded to know if I bleached his hair. I told him I didn't but he didn't believe me, so…." she trailed off in giggles before continuing, "He almost froze the room over before Father burst into the room roaring, 'Stop freezing everything son! It's annoying!' With that, Jokul halted his ice as Father explained how the cold water drained away his hair color. He then proceeded to walk over to a mirror and examine his hair, before muttering, 'I suppose I can work with this. But it means I can't wear red, yellow, or orange anymore. Green wouldn't look that good either. So that leaves me primarily with blues and purples.'" Elsa stared at her,

"You're kidding right? He nearly froze the room over with you in it?!" Princess Aiko smiled gently, putting her bare hand atop of Elsa's,

"Since my brother grew up with Father as his teacher, even at ten, my brother had very fine control over his powers. He constantly freezes stuff at home, but it's never actually cold. Just ice." Elsa murmured, looking into the distance,

"I will have to learn that." Prince Jokul re-entered the room looking regal,

"And I will teach you." Queen Elsa's eyes widened,

"You're back!" Prince Jokul raised his eyebrow,

"What? Did you think I would leave you here, unable to control your powers? I am Prince Jokul Frosti of the Arctic Norse Kingdom, blessed by ice at birth, it is my duty to teach others who have also been blessed by ice. Come my lady." He offered her his arm, and she took it. He led her out of the study and took her to the ballroom. "I have ordered everyone to clear from here, as this is the best place to practice your powers. Big enough for you to unleash them, but not too big that it will take me forever to reverse them should it get out of hand." He called to his sister who had trailed behind them, "Aiko! Textbook?" She handed him a dusty tome that had a snowflake engraved on the cover. He then turned to Queen Elsa,

"When we are not training, I want you to read and memorize this book. It has all the information on all those blessed by ice up until now. Your information will be added as you learn to control it." At Queen Elsa's puzzled look Princess Aiko explained,

"Each person blessed with ice has slightly different powers. King Shuang controls strictly ice and none of its other forms. He can move, mold, and create it, but unlike Prince Jokul, he does not leave frost everywhere he goes. King Shuang is also incapable of speaking and using the Wind." Prince Jokul dipped his head in acknowledgement,

"It is true. I primarily deal with snow, frost, and blizzards. I rarely create with ice." Princess Aiko smiled,

"Don't downplay your abilities." She turned to Queen Elsa, "He can create creatures and other objects by drawing them out of frost and then pulling them out. They end up being animate." Queen Elsa's eyes widened,

"Like my snowman and Olaf?" Prince Jokul shook his head,

"Not quite. They are animate, not alive. They can move and 'survive' on their own, they don't depend on my power, but they do not act independently, as Olaf and your snowman are able." He frowned, "Back to the lesson." He looked Queen Elsa in the eye, "Your father was right about one thing and one thing only. You must control your emotions. That does not mean you cannot feel them, but it really only goes for negative emotions." He closed his eyes,

"Breath. Meditate. Focus your thoughts. Let your mantra your father gave you go. Concealing only builds up your powers for disaster, as shown a few days ago. Not feeling is a lie, humans need to feel emotions. Without emotions, we are nothing. Emotions drive us, guide us, and it is okay to show them. By fearing your emotions and your powers, you are only fearing yourself. You should not fear yourself."

AN: Don't own any of the characters except Aiko, Shuang, and Ie


	9. Practical Application

"Listen to your breathing. Let your powers go. You are only capable of what you allow yourself to be. If you believe you can only make small things out of ice, so you will. But you must truly believe it, and not try to force it." Princess Aiko giggled,

"Even though we all know it's not true. She created a castle for crepes sake!" Prince Jokul waved a hand at his sister and a piece of ice formed over her mouth. Queen Elsa frowned,

"Won't that hurt her lips and freeze them?" Prince Jokul opened his eyes and looked at Queen Elsa,

"I am aware you do not feel the cold, so, Anna please touch the ice on my sister's lips. Is it cold?" Anna did as requested and shook her head,

"It's room temperature and actually feels like cloth."

"I can control the properties of my ice and frost. Oftentimes my ice and frost aren't even cold, and that is because I am aware if it is cold it could harm the people around me. You are able to do this as well, your gown made out ice shows this. You have control, or at least some." Aiko poked her brother in the shoulder and he rolled his eyes, dispelling the ice cloth with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, you should get to practical application." Prince Jokul nodded,

"I suppose." He turned to Queen Elsa, "A major part of creating objects, or I suppose creatures occasionally in your case, is imagining it. When you created your castle, you envisioned it correct?" Elsa nodded and Prince Jokul proceeded to demonstrate his powers, ice swirled above his hand. The I've began to form into a rose. He gestured at Elsa, "Try to make a flower." Queen Elsa nodded and opened up her hand and closed her eyes. Slowly, ice began swirling above her palm as well, before forming a beautiful daisy. Prince Jokul nodded,

"Very good. Although, I couldn't expect much less after you created that castle. It was well built, sturdy, stable, and still appealed to the eye." He pointed his hand at an empty spot in the room, and ice shot out of his hand, forming an ornate throne like chair. "However, since you only built the framework of your castle, I'd like you to make some furniture." He strode over to the chair and seated himself, "Now make your own seat across from me." Princess Aiko huffed jokingly,

"And what? You're going to make Anna and I remain standing?" Prince Jokul didn't look at her as he waved his hand and a couple of chairs plus a couch materialized. The two girls were quick to take their seats off to the side, Anna watching in silent fascination. "You may not take one of these seats, please create your own." Queen Elsa frowned before pointing her palm at the spot she wanted the chair to materialize from and closed her eyes. Prince Jokul called out, "Please stop closing your eyes. It isn't necessary." Queen Elsa opened her eyes and concentrated. It took a bit longer, but eventually ice shot from her hand onto the ground, before forming a chair. She then gracefully made her way over to it and sat down. Prince Jokul nodded,

"Not bad. Not bad at all." He frowned, "However, you can create and imagine objects just as well with your eyes open. I understand that you are doing it to concentrate, but it is unnecessary at your level. You created your castle with your eyes open. That was at quite a high level, even I don't know if I could do that." He stared out one of the windows and then to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna's surprise a grand ice table appeared between Prince Jokul and Queen Elsa's seats. Prince Jokul turned his attention back to Queen Elsa, "At some point, you will be able to create objects out of ice without having to use your hands to create the ice itself and then manipulating its form as you've been doing. You still used your hands when creating your castle, so your next step is to learn to use your powers without them." Elsa frowned before concentrating. She didn't extend her palm towards anything, but swirls of ice magic appeared above the table and gradually formed an ice lamp. Prince Jokul nodded approvingly, "Very good." Princess Aiko poked his side again,

"Hey, are you going to show her your frost creatures?" Prince Jokul sighed,

"I suppose." He then stood up and kneeled onto the floor. Queen Elsa watched him curiously as he frosted over a patch of the ground. He then proceeded to draw out of the frost, finally pulling the drawing out of the frost...revealing a kitten. It opened its mouth to purr but no sound came out. Then it bounded around the room. Prince Jokul stood up, "It can't exactly be called alive, but it's animated. It will stay like that even when it's hot, as I made my frost permanent. I could have of course made it temporary, which would result in it dissolving after a couple of days, but I like them to stick around." Queen Elsa inquired, mostly aimed at Princess Aiko,

"How is it that Olaf and Marshmallow are actually sentiment?" Princess Aiko explained,

"Even though you wield similar powers to Prince Jokul, they aren't the exact same. He can create animate things, you can create sentiment things, he can ride the wind, you cannot, King Shuang cannot control water as Prince Jokul can, well only a little…".

 **AN: Still don't own any of this except Princess Aiko and King Shuang. And the falcon Ie.**


	10. Reports

A knock sounded at the entrance of the ballroom. Everyone in the room turned to look at the door as Prince Jokul strode over to it, unfroze the deal he had placed on it, and opened the door slightly to see who it was. He opened the door completely, allowing Prince Aster and Prince Shenir in.

Prince Aster immediately hopped over to one of the unused chairs while Prince Shenir waited patiently for Prince Jokul to reseal the doors, before accompanying him. He then seated himself on one of the couches that Jokul had created earlier. As Prince Jokul seated himself, he waved his hand at Prince Aster, indicating him to speak. Prince Aster began,

"Well, I sent the letter off to my father as you requested and I also contacted Chief Hiccup of the Dragon Lands." Prince Shenir signed, _I did the same. My kingdom is aware of what is happening. I have alerted the Dun Brooch tribe of the Eastern Kingdom of the events that have transpired...just in case their skills are needed._ Prince Jokul stared at the two for a moment before rolling his eyes and smiling,

"You have done more than I asked. I am glad." He chuckled, "Just imagine it though. Vikings riding on dragons and the Scottish brutes riding to our aid." His eyes turned serious, "Reports regarding damage control." Prince Shenir went first, _There is quite a bit of uproar regarding your decision. Anna should also get back out there and attend to the various officials and nobles. Hans has disappeared, I think he's exploring. Many officials are afraid and are giving in easily to King Kozmotis._ Prince Jokul frowned,

"Not good news." He looked at Princess Anna and his sister, "I need you to to go do damage control. Princess Aiko, you can continue the history lessons later. Princess Anna, please keep an eye on Hans. That goes for you too, Prince Aster, Prince Shenir. Princess Aiko, keep an eye on King Kozmotis for me will you? I don't trust that guy either." The three nodded, but didn't move. Prince Aster then gave his report. It was more or less the same as Prince Shenir's. Prince Jokul closed his eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it. He turned to Elsa, "I'm releasing you for the day. We'll pick up where we left off in two days. I want to give you time to read that book and come to terms of everything you've learned so far. If you wish to practice, please do so outside of the sight of others. Princess Aiko will give you help at any time she is available." He glanced at the moon, "In the meantime, I'm going to bed."

 **AN: Short chapter I know, but one of my anonymous reviewers requested I add Hiccup and Merida...and thus I have. If any of the characters 'disappear' just assume they've floated into the background or left for their duties. Regarding the odd timeline it goes something like this**

 **Ch1: five days before the coronation**

 **Ch2: Day** _ **of**_ **the coronation**

 **Ch3: Evening of the coronation**

 **Ch4: Morning** _ **after**_ **the coronation**

 **Ch5: Noon of the same day of ch4**

 **Ch6: Afternoon of the same day of ch4**

 **Ch7: Afternoon to evening of the same day of ch4**

 **Ch8: Evening to night of the same day as ch4**

 **Ch9: Early morning two days after the coronation and the rest of the day**

 **Ch10: Morning of the third day after the coronation**

 **So basically these ten chapters cover about four days, plus some as Jokul throws a fit of rage at having to attend the coronation, but there isn't a lot of detail on that.**

 **Oh and I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, any of the settings, or characters, but I DO own Princess Aiko and King Shuang. I** _ **also**_ **don't own anything from** _ **How to Train Your Dragon**_ **or** _ **Brave**_ **or** _ **Tangled**_ **, which I almost forgot about!**


	11. Tomes and Zodiacs

In the downtime that Prince Jokul gave her, Queen Elsa read the tome he had given her. Thankfully it was written in English and not some other ancient writing.

Ice powers, among others, have always been traced to various celestial bodies. Ice powers have been normally held by children born of the full moon and during the days of the fish. Occasionally children of the maiden have had ice powers.

There are also the powers of darkness, which while potent are not as prominent. Only the children of the Northern Isles appear to have these. From research, the children with powers of the night are born on new moons and during the days of the centaur and serpent.

Oftentimes it has been found that the children of the fish must have control of their emotions. They often fall to extremes of emotion and so they must be taught control, however too much control may result in backlash. It is advised that children of the fish grow in a carefree environment and taught which emotions can be dangerous.

Children of the maiden, it is advised that they grow up in a stricter environment, so they do not get any strange ideas regarding the potency of their powers. Sometimes, when a child of the maiden is born on a new moon, the child will have a dark heart and it is advised they go through the purifying ritual.

As Elsa continued reading, she learned what the book meant by children of the fish, maiden, centaur and serpent. The author, Eis Seele, was very thorough in her descriptions. Queen Elsa startled when Princess Aiko plopped down beside her.

"Finding it interesting your majesty?" Queen Elsa nodded,

"Extremely." Princess Aiko eyed the book before grinning,

"Not bad. You're already a quarter way through the book." Her face took a more serious expression, "From what we understand, both you and Jokul were born during the days of the fish. However, Jokul's birthday is very close to the transition between Aquarius and Pisces. Yours is actually the opposite, you were born close to the transition between Pisces and Aries." Queen Elsa frowned,

"What does this mean? What are you saying?" Princess Aiko flipped through a couple of pages before stopping,

"Children born during the transition between two constellations often take on traits of both. In Jokul's case, he easily loses his temper. In your case, you often blame yourself for things that are not her fault." Princess Aiko's expression darkened,

"But neither of you were born on a full moon. Jokul was born on a crescent moon, a waning gibbous, and you were born on a waxing gibbous. In other words, Jokul only inherited a quarter of Aquarius' influence, whereas you got three quarters of Aries' influence. Aquarius, associated with water and flexibility. Aries, associated with the ram, comfort, and stability. Pisces, associated with fish, yin and yang." Queen Elsa frowned,

"I see. What about my sister?" Princess Aiko explained,

"She was born on a half moon during the days of the maiden. Virgo has been associated with freedom, obedience, control, and cheerfulness." Queen Elsa nodded,

"So since my sister was born on a half moon she got half of those traits, freedom and cheerfulness." Princess Aiko grinned broadly,

"You get it!" Queen Elsa chuckled,

"You make an excellent teacher, Princess Aiko." Princess Aiko merely smiled at her before flouncing off. Princess Aiko thought to herself sadly, _and then there is me. Born during the days of Capricorn, born with restraint and knowledge._ She closed her eyes and slumped down against one of the walls. _I have the worst luck ever_.

That was when Prince Aster found her. "Hey Sheila. Whatchya doing on the ground like that?" Princess Aiko looked up, face sorrowful, _of course he found me. Son of Taurus, split between being whole and nothing. He inherited not only the brute strength of Taurus, but also the ability to see behind various facades. He is truly a gentleman._ Prince Aster offered Princess Aiko his hand,

"Let's get you to your brother." Princess Aiko sniffed before accepting his hand, allowing him to pull her up off the ground. Prince Aster easily led her to Prince Jokul's room, where the balcony doors stood open. He was crouched on the balcony railing and staring out at the sky. Prince Aster called out, "Prince Jokul. I have your sister." The white haired male stood up, turned around, before jumping off the railing with ease. He noticed the trails of Aiko's tears and walked up to her. He held one of her hands, his crystal blue eyes looking deep into hers,

"Sister. What upset you?" Princess Aiko took a deep breath before murmuring,

"Just the days of our birth." Prince Jokul let it hang in the air for a moment before relying,

"You should never be ashamed of your Zodiac. Capricorn, the seagoat, loyalty, honor, respect, intelligence, restraint, control, all very important." Aiko hiccuped,

"It caused us so much trouble." Jokul shook his head in disagreement,

"Nay, it helped us greatly sister. Your patience and understanding… They helped us move the kingdom forward. We were preparing to stagnant before you came." Aster silently left the room. The siblings hugged and silence reigned.

 **AN: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, any of the settings, or characters, but I DO own Princess Aiko and King Shuang.**


	12. Noble 'Rebellion'

Prince Jokul was lecturing Elsa again about her magic, when suddenly the doors to the ballroom slammed open. Prince Aster stood in the middle, tanned face red and panting. "The nobles and guests! They're looking for you. They have gathered their weapons and are currently fighting the castle guards." Prince Jokul swore,

"I thought we'd have a couple more weeks!" It had been at least a month since Elsa's initial coronation. Prince Jokul grabbed Elsa and near threw her into Prince Aster's arms. "Get her out of here, Aster! Take Anna, Aiko, and Shenir! Elsa, lead them to your Ice Palace. You should be safe there. I'll send some guards for you." With that Prince Jokul kneeled on the floor and hurriedly drew a couple of creatures in his frost before drawing them out. Afterwards he put a hand on them and froze them solid. He commanded, " **Follow and protect!"** Elsa stared in awe at the panther, tiger, and wolf that looked at her. Prince Jokul yelled, "Go! I'll hold them off!" Elsa glanced at him worriedly, before Prince Aster took off.

Prince Jokul scowled, who knew that King Kozmotis was able of setting such events into motion so quickly. He must have spread quite a few seeds of distrust and fear. Prince Jokul closed his eyes before he started drawing extremely intricate animals out of his frost. A European dragon, a lion, a tiger, a stag, several wolves, he even drew a Chinese dragon. He pulled hard on his creations, all of which he turned solid within minutes.

Then the nobles started flooding in. They held crossbows, swords, some shields, a couple even had maces. Prince Jokul smiled grimly before bellowing, " **Defend your Prince and creator!"** His creations surged forward and kept all the nobles a good distance from him.

Prince Jokul held onto his staff and carefully floated into the air. He avoided the majority of the arrows that came his way, and those he didn't avoid either his European or Chinese dragon would destroy them.

King Kozmotis floated towards Jokul with a malicious grin, "What? Too afraid to fight with your bare hands? Going to leave all the fighting to your creations?" Prince Jokul spat back,

"I doubt you're much better, _King_ Kozmotis. All you do is cause suffering for all those that meet you." King Kozmotis chuckled,

"Is that so, _Prince_ Jokul?" Thick, heavy black chains slid out of his sleeves, and then he began swinging them around. Jokul knew he had to be very careful now, he recognized those chains. They were called the Nightmare Chains or occasionally Chains of Terror. They had a certain ability to cause a person to relive their worst memory of caught in them.

In response Prince Jokul hurtled towards King Kozmotis, gracefully slipping between the chains, before dealing him a heavy blow via his staff. In order to avoid the swirling mass of chains, Prince Jokul leapt back and roared, "You'll have to do better than that Kozmotis to beat me!" He pointed his staff at him and blasted ice shards at the man. King Kozmotis gritted his teeth and tried to slide out of the way, but simply ended up on his ass due to the slippery floor. Prince Jokul glanced at him, before floating higher and shouting, " **Stay! Do not let anyone leave!"** His creations took up the exits and growled menacingly at the various nobles, now trapped inside the ballroom.

Prince Jokul flew out of the ballroom through one of the high windows, but was quick to sketch a European dragon in the air. " **Protect Queen Elsa of Arendelle from any and all threats that may come her way. Leave the royals with her alone."** The European dragon nodded at him and flew off.

Prince Jokul, on the other hand, continued floating, surveying Arendelle calmly. He knew no one could even hope of attacking him while he was this high up. Seeing no trouble, Prince Jokul quickly requested cover from the wind and took off to the palace Queen Elsa had built.


	13. Start of Planning

Prince Jokul quickly rushed over to the Ice Palace as he dubbed it in his head. He entered it without any problems from his creations and was extremely relieved upon seeing Queen Elsa and his sister safe. As far as he was concerned, everyone else took second priority.

Rather than speaking to Queen Elsa he signaled Prince Aster, Prince Shenir, and his sister to join him within one of the few rooms. Before he left he spoke, " **Protect Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Let no one within the palace's walls. No one. At all**." He glanced at Elsa and ordered, "Add five rooms to the palace." Queen Elsa stared at him as he strode away to join the two Princes and his sister. Anna rubbed her shoulders, "I'm sure Prince Jokul will fix everything and talk to you." Queen Elsa murmured slightly upset,

"But why did he just ignore me?"

"He probably has a couple more pressing issues to deal with at the moment." Queen Elsa nodded slowly in response to her younger sister's attempt to comfort her.

Prince Aster raised an eyebrow, "You okay with leaving her alone in the main room?" Prince Jokul replied, voice hard,

"She has her sister to take care of her. She'll be fine. There are more pressing problems I have to deal with over the Queen." He turned to his sister, "You need to take up teaching her Majesty, the boys and I have some planning to do." Princess Aiko nodded,

"Understood brother. Anything else?" Prince Jokul frowned before shaking his head, "Not really sis. However, I would appreciate if you penned a letter to Father alerting him of the circumstances and inform him I would like him to alert King North and Duchess Seraph of them as well. We will need allies." Princess Aiko bobbed her head,

"Understood. Will be carried out." With a casual wave of his hand, several scrolls of ice paper and an ice quill formed in Princess Aiko's arms. She scurried off, likely to request a table and perhaps a library from her Majesty.

With a snap of his fingers, a long table formed with a map covering the top, various chess pieces and other figures, and three chairs for the princes to sit in. "Aster, get a letter off to your home country immediately. Tell your father, King Edmund, that we will likely need military aid." He turned to Shenir, "Same for you. Do you have your Whips of Purity?" He glanced at Aster, "I hope you brought your Boomerangs of Light, Aster." Prince Shenir nodded at Prince Jokul, signing quickly, _The Dunbroch Tribe and their allies will likely be arriving within the week._ Prince Jokul blinked before grinning, "Well it seems we're getting more of a head start than I was expecting." Aster inquired,

"So does your staff also have a title or special effect?" Prince Jokul rolled his eyes,

"You've known me for how long now?" Before he answered, "It's called the Staff of Winter. Every King has wielded it before me. Well, except for my father. He got North to craft him a broadsword with similar properties. The Sword of the Frosti family. Afterwards I'll have to get North to craft Elsa a pair of fans… And possibly a spear or something." Shenir signed again, _Properties Jokul?_ Jokul grumbled something unintelligible to the other to princes before speaking up, "It is nigh unbreakable and I can channel my powers much more effectively for attacks through it. It also helps guide me when flying, as well as shoot concise beams of ice."


End file.
